


We'll Take A Cup Of Kindness Yet

by lilywafiq



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Gibbs and Jack spend New Year's Eve together.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	We'll Take A Cup Of Kindness Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for all the support and kind words over the last few months. I've loved getting into the Slibbs fandom, and that's because you're all so welcoming!
> 
> So here, have some sappy New Years Slibbs.
> 
> And am I going to keep naming my stories after song lyrics going into 2020? Who knows. But I'm usually terrible at titles so maybe this is a way around that.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, what’s your New Years resolution?” Jack asked, taking a sip of her bourbon and staring across the basement.

Gibbs responded with a look, briefly glancing up from his boat to fix Jack with a disapproving look before going back to his work.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t do resolutions, do you. Should have known.” Jack answered lightly, teasingly, and took another sip of her drink. “Mine’s to spend a little less time at work. Something you could maybe take on board too?”

Gibbs said nothing, and Jack could tell he was pretending to ignore her. She placed her glass down on Gibbs’ work table and closed the distance between them. She ran a hand over his, marvelling at how they still managed to do such delicate work, and then up his arm and across his cheek. Gibbs instinctively turned his face into her touch, finally faltering in his sanding, and caught her gaze.

“Maybe it’s selfish,” Jack continued. “I just want to spend more time with you.”

Gibbs just sighed and gave her the slightest smile. He placed his hand over hers on his cheek, interlocking their fingers, and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles lightly. “I still don’t know what you see in me,” he said, bringing their hands down to rest over his heart. 

“I see a good man,” Jack replied. “The very best. Strong, loyal, fierce… and handsome. That certainly helps.” The last was said with a sly grin and a wink, and Gibbs finally broke into a proper smile, one that Jack loved to see.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Gibbs said, stepping away and tugging Jack along.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jack snagged her drink and followed Gibbs dutifully up the stairs. When they got to the kitchen Gibbs plucked the drink from Jack’s hands, downed the rest of it in one go, and deposited the glass in the sink.

“Hey. I wanted to finish that,” Jack protested.

“I’ll get you another one later,” Gibbs promised. “There’s something else I want first.”

“Oh?” Jack liked to play coy, Gibbs always rolled his eyes and it made her laugh. This time was no different.

Gibbs grabbed Jack’s hand again and pulled her towards the main stairs, leading them to the bedroom. They entered, and Gibbs closed the door behind them. Necessary? No. But it made them both feel more secure.

They locked eyes while they both stripped. There was a tension in the air, Jack had felt it building all night. Maybe because it was New Year’s Eve. A new year always brought new feelings, new determination, and no matter how hard he denied it, new resolutions.

They were down to their underwear in moments, and before Jack could remove the last few garments, Gibbs was on her. His hands were in her hair, holding her to him as he desperately kissed her. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist, eliminating any remaining distance between them. 

They toppled onto the bed as Gibbs pushed them forwards, and Jack’s legs spread almost of their own accord to accomodate him between them. There was no hiding the evidence of Gibbs’ arousal, and it spurred Jack’s on, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, effectively trapping him in place.

They were still kissing, and Jack could feel Gibbs getting more and more frenzied, and it matched her own frustration. She tried to flip them, to take control, but Gibbs wouldn’t let her. He briefly paused to shake his head, and Jack flopped back.

“Get on with it, then,” she grumbled.

“What do you want, Jack?”

“You know exactly what I want.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. Gibbs could read her like a book in bed, she didn’t need her to say anything usually. 

“Please, Jack.” It was said almost under his breath, on an exhale as though he didn’t want to admit he was begging. “Let me hear you.”

Jack reached a hand up to run her fingers over Gibbs’ bottom lip before responding. He kissed her fingers gently.

“I want you, Gibbs. All of you. I need you all around me and I need you inside me.” Jack shuffled beneath him, pressing her hips upwards. “I need you to fill me. Here,” she ran a hand between them to press against her own center. “And here,” she brought her other hand to her heart.

Gibbs followed the movement of both of her hands, his eyes darkening. When he met her gaze again, he swallowed hard. “I love you, Jack.”

Jack felt like a weight she didn’t even know she’d been carrying lifted from her shoulders. He hadn’t said that before and it felt brilliant. She smiled, and arched her head up to kiss him. He met her halfway, kissing her like he was growing in her. Perhaps he was.

Breaking away, Jack managed a hoarse, “I love you too, in case that wasn’t obvious,” before going straight back to kissing him. Gibbs pushed her panties aside and pressed himself into her, pinning her to the bed. Jack groaned against his mouth, and rolled her hips to encourage him to move. He did, and Jack felt like she would burst out of her own skin. She thought the sex had been good before, but this was different. This was pure love from both of them.

She was breaking around him faster than she usually would, and he in turn was spilling inside her with a muffled groan. 

Pulling out, Gibbs rolled onto his back beside her, and Jack tucked herself against him. She caught a glimpse of the alarm clock, and had to laugh.

“What a way to start the new year,” she said, leaning closer to kiss Gibbs gently on the lips. “Happy New Year.”

Gibbs kissed her back just as gently. “Happy New Year, Jack.”

“I love you,” Jack said.

“And I love you,” Gibbs replied, and it felt just as good hearing it the second time as it did the first.

“I think we’re in for a good year.”

“I’d say so.”

“So… will you tell me your New Years resolution now?” Jack asked casually. She was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
